It is common to display animal trophies, such as heads of deer or elk, on walls in order to commemorate a hunt or preserve memories. Often, such trophies are custom mounted with fittings made for a specific animal trophy. Some mountings even offer the flexibility to accept or accommodate a variety of animals.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.